


Just getting started

by soy_em



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is a Tease, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Sam's all tied up





	Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> For Wincest Love Week day 6
> 
> Prompt: No hands

Dean’s got Sam stretched out in front of him, hands tied to the headboard. He fricking loves having his own room, because it means he knows exactly how sturdy that headboard is, and exactly how much force Sam would have to exert to break it (more than Sam is capable of, most likely, despite the strength in his tense muscles). And it means that his special silk ties, the ones he bought to protect Sam’s beautiful skin, are in his bedside table within easy reach whenever he wants them.

Sam’s currently writhing against the headboard, pulling at the ties; his naked body is gleaming in the soft light of the lamp, sweat beading in the cuts of his muscles. Dean takes a moment to sit back and just look, knowing it will drive his brother mad. He’ll never get tired of looking at Sam.

“Dean,” Sam says, clearly trying to inject a note of warning into his voice. Sadly for him, he’s all tied up and his threats are useless.

“Sam,” Dean singsongs back. Sam huffs. 

Dean lifts his hand and trails it slowly down the underside of Sam’s arm, deliberately highlighting his brother’s helplessness. “Love it when you’re all tied up for me,” he says.

“I know,” Sam replies irritable. “Know what I love? When you touch me properly.” 

“I know,” Dean parrots right back. If Sam were free now, he’d probably smack Dean with a pillow. But that’s the beauty of this: Sam’s not free. 

Dean lets his finger wander down Sam’s torso, stopping to flick at his nipples. That gets a pretty gasp out of Sam, and his hips rise up, seeking contact. Dean strokes further, hand smoothing over Sam’s hip bones and then down to the insides of his thighs.

“Dean,” Sam whines. “Come on.” 

“You said I could tie you up and have my way with you. This is my way.” 

Sam groans, throwing his head back, and Dean can’t help but chuckle. Pushing up to his knees, he leans over and kisses Sam. He loves this, loves how his brother can only take what Dean gives; if Dean pulls back, Sam can’t follow. He does pull back a couple of times, just for the sheer joy of Sam’s frustration, but he finally deepens the kiss, letting his own longing bleed through. 

Eventually, he pulls back for good, looking down at Sam’s flushed face and heaving chest. “Want me to fuck you now?” he asks, needlessly, and Sam frantically nods his head.

“Ok.”

Shifting down the bed, he spreads Sam’s legs and settles between them. The lube is already off to one side, and Dean slicks his fingers up quickly, before smiling up at Sam. “Hurry the fuck up, Dean,” his brother insists, and Dean smirks. He’s going to start slow, and he gives it about two minutes before Sam starts demanding to be fucked without proper prep.

He circles his fingertip around Sam’s hole, watching it turn shiny, before slipping just the tip inside. Sam’s making pretty noises on the bed, pulling at the ropes, his hard cock dripping against his stomach. Dean shifts, trying to ignore his own erection long enough to draw this out.

He pulls his finger back out and goes back to massaging Sam’s hole, waiting for the inevitable complaint. “Dean!” Sam says sharply, and Dean rewards him by sliding his finger all the way in. Sam arches off the bed, gasping, eyes shut with pleasure, and Dean files the picture away in his mind for future reference, his brother’s beauty astounding him as always. 

It only takes a couple of minutes for Sam to start demanding more. “Just fuck me, Dean, come on. I don’t need all this prep. Come on,” he babbles. Dean considers fucking him with just the one finger for longer for his own amusement, but really, he’s only tormenting himself at this point as well. Making sure he has enough slick, he pushes a second finger into Sam slowly, and starts moving his fingers in and out, stretching his brother as he goes.

Sam bears down on him, rocking his hips, and Dean knows his brother is past ready. Keeping his fingers moving, he gets onto his knees and lines himself up. Sam’s too lost in pleasure to be paying any attention, so he’s shocked when Dean abruptly removes his fingers and pushes his cock inside.

“Dean!” Sam yells, body pushing up and eyes snapping open. He rears, trying to get high enough to get to Dean’s mouth, but he’s frustrated by the ropes. After a second of watching, Dean takes pity on him and leans down, brushing their lips together. Its immediately a deep, dirty kiss, their tongues twining and teeth biting; and then, as Dean picks up a rhythm, they lose coordination, licking across each others mouths. 

Fucking Sam will always be the hottest thing ever for Dean. He lives for watching Sam come apart, adores how much his brother loves it. He’s struggling to keep control right from the start, wanting desperately to make Sam come untouched before he comes himself. 

“Think you can come for me, Sam?” he pants, and Sam nods frantically. His brother tilts his hips, and suddenly Dean is brushing across Sam’s prostate at every pass, making Sam whine and thrash, He can tell his brother is getting closer, his panting losing coherency, becoming more babble than sense, his wrists twisting against the ties. Just looking at Sam is making Dean’s own orgasm speed up, and he knows he doesn’t have much time left.

“Come on, Sammy, come for big brother,” he says, resorting to his bulletproof trick to make Sam come. It doesn’t fail him, Sam making a wounded sound as his cock jerks across his stomach.

“God, Sammy, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Dean pants, his own body tingling as he comes, filing Sam up with a hot sensation he’ll never get used to. Spent, he slumps down over his brother, seeking Sam’s mouth with his own. This kiss is softer and slower, both of them taking comfort in each other.

Sam pulls back as much as he is able. “Untie me, Dean?” he asks prettily, fluttering his eyelashes. Dean sits back.

“Oh no. That was just round one. We’ve got all night. Got loads more plans for you, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](https://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
